Once in a Lifetime
by Coffeehouse Hermit
Summary: Two broken, lonely souls find each other in a small little bar. And they'll never forget it.


Once in a Lifetime

**A/N: A nice little oneshot to take up the time until FFN stops being a jerk to me and lets me finally post all my updates...I will write more CanLiet, because I'm now totally in love with this pairing~! 3 I wish people would show this ship more love~ Pwease? Anyway, this had been floating around, every now and then politely asking to be written (More like, whacking me upside the head, and shouting "I DEMAND TO BE WRITTEN!" but, hey...)**

**WARNINGS: SEX. BETWEEN. TWO. MEN. Mild swearing. Alcohol consumption—no, this is NOT drunken sex. Not quite PWP, but close enough...**

Canada left the meeting, growling in frustration. God, sometimes he wondered why the hell he even bothered coming! No one even listened, anyway! He sighed, flopping into the driver's seat of his car. Instead of buckling up, he just sat there, trying to calm his anger. He knew it was a bad idea to drive angry, so he took several deep breaths, counting to a hundred. And back down to one. And up again. He huffed, this wasn't really helping at all, he thought, and gritted his teeth. "Damn it all." he muttered to thin air. Just then, he heard a quiet stutter of "U-um, s-sir—I'm sorry, I-I don't know your name...B-B-But, uhh...why'd you r-run out on the meeting?"

He turned to see a trembling brunette nation, Lithuania. He sighed heavily and said "I'm Canada," in his usual soft tone, and completely ignoring the other's question. "Oh. Well, um...Mr. Canada, uhh...why d-did you run out l-l-like that?" Lithuania asked again timidly. "You saw me?" Canada asked in awe. "W-Well, yes. You kind of stepped on me...I was hiding under the table.." the Baltic nation explained, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you or I wouldn't have-" Canada started, but Lithuania cut across him, "It's all right! I'm fine! B-But, you seemed so upset... And I thought I ought to see if you were okay...I'm sorry." "Oh, no, I'm the one who should be apologizing! You did nothing wrong. I wasn't paying attention. I hope I can make it up to you." Canada insisted.

"Th-That won't be necessary! I shouldn't have hidden there. And I disturbed you by asking why you ran off..." stammered Lithuania. "No, I'm just...angry. Not at you, at my brother and everyone for...never mind. Why were you under the table, anyway?" Canada stuttered, blushing ferociously, and looking so apologetic, Lithuania was afraid he might start crying. "I was hiding from Mr. Russia..." replied Lithuania, "And I feel sorry for you... no one noticed you left except for me..." "It's okay. I should be used to it by now. It's happened all my life. Sorry, I shouldn't burden you with my problems..." Canada said, and smiled up at the other. "N-No, I don't mind at all. I understand more than you'd think...No one seems to pay me much attention either. Except Mr. Russia, but only when he wants something...Sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry..." Lithuania babbled, shaking and peering over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Canada asked, also looking out into the distance.

"I'm fine. I was afraid...never mind. I thought Mr. Russia...never mind!" Lithuania started, and stopped, as the man himself materialized eerily right behind him. "You called, Liet~?" Russia asked in childish innocence, smiling that too-cheery smile, and glanced over at Canada. "Oh, I vill be taking Liet vit me, Matvey~ You won't mind, da?" he said, fixing him with an even colder grin. "W-W-Well, I-I guess I'll let you go, since you're okay now..." Lithuania trailed off, smiling slightly at Canada, only to have Russia press his hand down on his shoulder, turning him around. "Vell, ve go play now, da?" he asked, and Lithuania nodded, watching Canada's car recede from view. He couldn't feel Russia's cold stare over the feelings of happiness Canada left in his wake. Both felt that maybe, just maybe they had found a kindred spirit.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Canada sat at a bar stool, sipping from a glass of good Canadian beer, and trying not to think of the instant connection he'd felt when first speaking to the little brunette. Of course, this became difficult, as Lithuania took the stool next to him at the bar. "H-Hi." he said, smiling nervously. "Hey." Canada greeted in return, turning to look at his new-found drinking buddy. Lithuania was blushing furiously, his hair slightly windswept, and nervous smile in place. It was completely adorable, Canada decided, and asked "So what brings you here?" "Um, just needed a drink..." Lithuania replied, blushing harder. "Me too." Canada assented, raising his glass in a slight toast, which Lithuania mimicked with his own.<p>

"I-I hope Ivan wasn't too harsh on you..." Canada muttered, with a look of mixed pity and concern. "N-No, I got away... Hmm. Are you in a b-better mood?" Lithuania said quietly, sipping his own beer. "Yeah. Sometimes, I just need to be reminded that some people actually know I exist." Canada said, smiling at the other man, a rare, beautiful smile that seemed to light the dim bar. "I-I s-suppose it's lonely, everyone thinking you don't exist..." Lithuania stammered, "Y-You know, I'll remember you from now on..." perking up in the light of that smile. "It is, but I think it'll be less lonely if I have you as a friend. Thank you, Mr. Lithuania." "P-Please call me Toris." Lithuania said, smiling genuinely. "Okay. Then you can call me Matthew. We're...friends now." responded Canada, now grinning like an idiot. "F-Friends?" Lithuania asked, looking confused. "Yeah. If you want." Canada said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Y-Yes, of course! Thanks, Mr. Canad- Matthew. You're very nice. And you're so quiet..." Lithuania commented, and unconsciously leaned further toward the North American nation. "Th-Thank you! So are you..." Canada stuttered, blushing like mad. Both fell into an awkward silence, blushing, and staring into their drinks. Then, as if drawn by some unknown force, they found themselves locked in a kiss. Lithuania's lips were soft, full, and yielded beneath Canada's own, as they melded together cleanly. It was long, and sweet, sort of shy at first, fitting the timid nations. They pulled apart, and stared into each other's eyes in stunned silence.

The first to speak was Canada. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what-" but he was hushed by Lithuania's lips covering his mouth, his arms going around Lithuania's waist as he returned the kiss, and Lithuania put his arms around his neck. Lithuania pulled away, and whispered "I don't mind." with a shy smile. Then, Canada kissed him again, this time nibbling at his bottom lip, and gently pressing his tongue into Lithuania's mouth. Lithuania accepted, and even copied his motions, experimentally tasting Canada's mouth with his own tongue. Canada caught his tongue between his teeth, and sucked, drawing a low moan from Lithuania.

Now, they were practically on the same stool, pressed flush up against each other. When they came up for air, Canada panted "M-Maybe we should get out of here? I think people are staring." with a slightly breathless laugh. "You're r-right." Lithuania agreed, getting up, and making his way to the door, leaving money for his drink on the counter. Canada followed suit, gesturing him to his car. Lithuania smiled, cheeks aflame, as Canada opened the door to the passenger side for him. "I-I'm not used to people opening my door for me..." Lithuania said sheepishly. Canada smiled his contagious smile, and insisted "I was actually raised to be a gentleman. And I really like you, so please..." Lithuania colored further, and climbed in.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Canada's hotel, and were inside his room. They resumed their passionate kiss, exploring, appreciating, savoring each other as they had never done with any other lover. Canada slid his tongue along the edge of Lithuania's teeth, and Lithuania tentatively copied the action. Soon, they were pressed hard against each other, letting hushed moans and pants mix in between their partially connected lips. Canada, feeling bold, ventured to work at the buttons on Lithuania's shirt, and Lithuania let him, too turned on now to even care. Canada made quick work of the buttons, and Lithuania's shirt fluttered to the ground in front of the door.

Next, Canada pulled down the Baltic's pants, along with his boxers, much to the other's embarrassment. Lithuania's blush deepened, as Canada knelt down in front of him, so his face was level with his vital regions. "What are y-you do-?" Lithuania stopped on a gasp, as Canada's lips wrapped around the tip of his already hard shaft, ending that train of thought. Canada slid the organ down his throat, and drew more noises from the Lithuanian.

"Th-This is s-so dirty..." Lithuania mewled, trying to stop his hips from rolling him into that warm, wet mouth. Canada paid him no mind, instead letting his tongue slide from the base to the tip of the object in his mouth, which effectively halted any coherent thought. Now, Lithuania moaned with abandon, thrusting himself into that wondrous mouth. It didn't take long for him to reach climax, and when he did, throwing his head back on a shout of Canada's human name, Canada swallowed down the white fluid, grinning wolfishly.

Canada lifted Lithuania off his feet, bridal-style, and carried him over to the bed, depositing him gently into the covers. He stood, and stripped off his own clothes, then crawled carefully onto Lithuania. He kissed him, another sweet, fierce kiss that melted both of their brains. He let his tongue wander, while he slid a smooth, warm hand down Lithuania's body, from the sensitive scars on his back, down his lean, hairless chest, and settling on one of his slender thighs, all the while listening to the music made by the other's moans and whimpers.

He pulled away, and asked "Do you want this?" and was answered by a hesitant hand sliding up his length. He shuddered, letting out a deep, husky moan. "I suppose that means yes.." he muttered somewhat huskily, and began trailing sloppy kisses down Lithuania's body, to more hums and sounds of approval. He brought a hand up, reaching over Lithuania to rummage around in the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He squirted some into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the lube. He smiled apologetically at the European nation, and dragged his hands down to Lithuania's entrance, letting one come back up to caress his nipple, while his mouth worked the other. He put one finger to Lithuania's hole, circling it around the taut hole, lightly teasing, in preparation for actual entry. Lithuania mewled, and wriggled underneath all of the sensations hitting him at once, fueling Canada to continue.

He easily worked in his one finger, gently, oh so gently stretching his lover. He gradually added a second, allowing his partner to adjust. Lithuania moaned appreciatively, beyond the use of words. Once he'd scissored the hole thoroughly, he slid in the third finger, and began rooting around for his sweet spot. Lithuania's loud cry of pleasure and arch of his back meant he'd found it. He smiled beautifully, and stroked at the spot, drawing a whimper of "_Matas...__prašome man...__" _from the Lithuanian. He smiled wider, and slicked himself up, asking "You ready?" still needing to be polite, in spite of everything. "T-Take me." Lithuania stammered, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, face flushed darkly with desire.

Not needing further encouragement, Matthew aligned himself, then slowly slid in, letting Lithuania accommodate a little bit at a time, until he was buried fully inside him. Both moaned each other's names simultaneously, and Lithuania asked breathlessly "A-Are you all the way in?" Canada mumbled  
>Mm-hmm," gripping onto his hips and resisting the urge to start pumping wildly within him. He stayed still for several moments, until Lithuania whispered "Please move." Canada did so, pulling out to his tip, then forcing his impressive length back inside Lithuania, on a throaty whisper of "Toris! O-Oh!" and Lithuania echoed with "<em>Dievas<em>_!_ More! Oohh~!"

Canada built the pace, starting with slow, mind-numbingly slow thrusts. He pulled out, gradually, then slid back in, hitting Lithuania's prostate each time. He changed angles once, and succeeded in striking the spot head-on, causing Lithuania to buck his hips on a broken cry, "Oooh! Th-there! Harder!" Canada obliged, picking up the pace, rolling his hips harder into Lithuania's hot, tight body. After a few of the fast, hard thrusts, Lithuania spun apart, coming hard against Canada's stomach.

Canada wasn't quite finished, although the tightening of Lithuania's opening around his shaft brought him closer to the edge. He picked up his pace again, placing his lips over Lithuania's to swallow his moans and cries. Now, he was slamming in and out of Lithuania in quick succession, renewing Lithuania's erection.

He flipped Lithuania onto his stomach, climbing back over him, and entering at a deeper angle, causing the man under him to buck his hips frantically, asking for more. Canada was groaning, moaning, desperately trying to reach orgasm, thrusting roughly, quickly. Finally, he struck hard against Lithuania's prostate. Lithuania climaxed for the third time, causing his inner muscles to constrict deliciously around Canada's length. He shouted "OHH~! TORRRIIIIISSS!" as he came hard, spilling hot come inside Lithuania, as Lithuania cried "_Matas! AHHH!" _

Both men collapsed, huffing and puffing, exhausted. As they both fell into sex-induced stupors, they felt that now, they weren't alone or friendless. They had found what most only find once in a lifetime—a true friend.

**A/N: Ahh, a nice fluff-filled ending~ 3 Please, don't hurt me...I love this pairing so much, I couldn't resist!**


End file.
